Delicious: Emily's Wonder Wedding/Emily's Terrace
This is the first restaurant in Emily's Wonder Wedding. After Emily and Patrick got true love, they decided to find a perfect place to marry. Prologue *At the wedding church, there was Emily walking into the church. *Philippe: "...so pretty..." *Jackson"...where's Patrick..." *Emily's face looks sad. *Jean Paul: "...takes forever..." *Henry: "...what's happening..." *Francois runs into the church. *Francois: I've looked all over Snuggford, Emily... There's no sign of Patrick anywhere! *Everyone's surprised. *Francois: Will he still show up? *Two months earlier Episode 1: Meeting the Mother-in-law (June 29th, 2012) Day 1 *Emily: Hi, Dad! Hi, Mom! *Evelyn: So, what was the big news you called us over for? *Patrick: My mother is visiting from Ireland tomorrow. *Patrick: I thought we could all have dinner together. *Evelyn: Oh, how wonderful! I can't wait to meet her! *Evelyn: Let's go, Edward. We have to go shopping for a welcoming gift! *Evelyn and Edward leave the terrace. *Emily: Patrick, are you sure you don't want to tell your mother about out engagement in private? *Emily: I mean, what if she doesn't take it well? You know she can be a bit... overprotective. *Patrick: Please, Emily. She's going to be very happy for us... *Emily and Patrick gave a hug. *Emily: ...eventually... *Emily was so surprised about it. After the day *Emily: Patrick, could you close up today? I, er... have to do some shopping. *Patrick: No problem, I'll take care of things here. *Emily goes to the wedding shop. *"So, Emily, you you finally decided? *Emily: Well... I really liked the Irish dress, but the pink dress is so lovely too. *Emily: And then the white dress, it's so classy! *"You can't buy all 3 of them! Well, not that I mond, but... that wouldn't be practical." *Emily: I know, but... it's so hard to choose. *"You know, the key to a successful marriage is not about finding the perfect dress..." *"...it's about making it work together." *"With the perfect dress, of course." *Emily: You're right, the most important thing is that I'm getting married to the man I love. *Emily: Then, if I have to make a choice... *Help Emily choose her perfect wedding dress! Day 2 *Emily's setting up the banner. Francois enters. *Emily: Francois! Thank goodness, you have to help me! *Emily: I still need to put up the welcome banner and clean up the place! *Francois: Whoa, slow down. What's going on? *Emily: Patrick's mother from Ireland is flying in today. *Emily: I want to make a good impression. *Francois: Come on, Emily. How bad can this old 'Frigid Brigid' be? Once she sees you? she'll warm up right away! *Emily: Francois, this is serious! *Francois: Okay, okay. I'll clean up inside so you can focus on getting things ready here. *Emily: Thanks, Francois. You're a life-saver! *Francois: I know, that's why we make such a great team! *Francois goes inside, while Emily's dreaming about the dress. Evelyn enters the place. *Emily: Mom, do you have time to go shopping tomorrow? It's really important to me. *Evelyn: Sure dear, is it's that important to you. *Evelyn is now the cleaner. During the day *Emily has to prepare for Brigid visitor. *The truck arrives at this place. *Emily: Hey, Chuck. I didn't order anything... *Chuck: No, but I've got some extra tasty ingredients for your lemonade! *Chuck: You've served so many of them, you've earned it. *Chuck: And.... customers will pay a little extra for it, too. *Chuck placed the extra tasty tip on ingredients. Afterward *Emily: There, all cleaned up and ready for Brigid! *Emily: I just hope she likes it... *Evelyn leaves the place. *Patrick: I'll go pick up my mother, we'll meet you here in a bit. *Emily: OK. *Brigid first visits Emily's terrace. Meet Brigid Duffy, Patrick's mother and Emily's mother-in-law. *Brigid: So this is her restaurant? It looks a bit... common, don't you think? *Brigid: And what's this? Welcome "mom"?! *Patrick: Mom, be nice, please... it would mean a lot to me. *Emily: Hello, Brigid. *Brigid: Oh. Hello, er... um... *Patrick: 'Emily', Mom. I've told you several times, remember? *Brigid: Oh yes, of curse. Forgive me, Emily, my Patrick has SO many female admirers. *Evelyn and Edward enters the place. *Patrick: Mom, meet Edward and Evelyn, Emily's parents. *Edward: Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. O'Malley. *Brigid: 'Duffy'. I went back to my maiden name after my divorce, but you may call me 'Brigid'. *Patrick: Mom, I know you just got here, but Emily and I have an announcement that can't wait. *Patrick: Emily and I are engaged! We're getting married in June! *Evelyn: FINALLY! Er... I mean, that's wonderful! *Brigid: Lady Mary! Wonderful? It's TERRIBLE! *Angela enters the place with a gift. *Angela: Hey guys. What's wrong? You all look as if something terrible just happened! Challenge 1 - Amelie: Mice Infestation *Emily has to find all the mice! Episode 2: Heeding the Signs Day 1 *Emily, Patrick and Brigid are inside the apartment. *Brigid: June weddings are horrible luck! *Brigid: If you marry in June, you'll be doomed to unhappiness forever! *Patrick: Er... my mother's very superstitious. *Brigid: There's nothing superstitious about it. June weddings are a terrible omen. *Emily: Well, I suppose there's no harm in pushing things forward to May. *Patrick: But... we wanted a June wedding. *Emily: Look at it this way, we'll be married even sooner. *A spider approaches through the window. *Emily: EEEK! *Brigid: Lady Mary! The spider dangled and dropped! *Brigid: Catastrophe is just around the corner! *Patrick and Brigid leave the apartment, so there was a phone call. Emily answers it. *Emily: Hello? *Emily: What do you mean, 'the wedding shop is closed today'? *Emily: A moth infestation? Yes, I understand. I'll come by another day then. *Emily dreams about the dress again. *Emily goes out of the apartment. Afterward *Angela enters the place with a dog. *Angela: Thanks for letting me borrow Rosie for the day. My friends were so impressed! *Rosie: Woof! *Emily: Angela, when you planned your wedding? how did you deal with your mother-in-law? *Angela: Easy, sis. Anytime she made a suggestion, I pretended to like it... *Angela: ...then, in private, I'd convince Jimmy to tell her 'no'. *Angela: We'd argue, I'll cry. Then we'd make up and he would tell his mom that it was his idea. *Angela: Marriage is really all about compromise. *Angela enters the apartment. Day 2 *Emily and Patrick leave the apartment. *Rosie: WOOF! WOOF! *Snuggy: MEOW!! *Snuggy falls into the manhole. *Emily: SNUGGY!! *Rosie runs into the apartment. *Snuggy: Meow? *Brigid: Lady Mary! A black cat! Another bad omen! *Brigid: I knew it! There's an evil spirit in this restaurant! *Brigid leaves. *Patrick: Don't worry, Emily. She'll come around. *Emily: Come on, Snuggy. Let's get you cleaned up before Brigid comes back. During the day *Emily has to clean Snuggy by giving it a bath. Afterward *Emily's dreaming again about the dress. *Francois: Snuggy! *Francois: Aren't you looking handsome today! *Snuggy ran away. Emily's cleaning the table. *Emily: Hey, Francois. *Francois: Emily, you look exhausted! What's wrong? *Emily: Patrick and I were up all night last night trying to set a new wedding date... *Emily: Plus Brigid won't let up with all this superstition stuff... *Emily: Worse, what if she's right? All these omens! *Francois: Gee, sounds stressful, if only you had someone to help you shoulder the burden. *Francois: Someone responsible, organized... *Emily: ...Ahem! Francois, will you be my Maid of Honor? *Francois jumps and very happy! Challenge 2 - Officer Jackson: A Crime Fuel *Emily must always serve Jackson quickly. Episode 3: The Hand of Fate Day 1 *Back in the Wedding Shop, Patrick has picked the suit. *Patrick: What do you think, Mom? Any of these look good to you? *Brigid: They're a bit... common, don't you think? Perhaps we'd have better luck finding one in Ireland. *Patrick: Mom, Emily and I are in love. You realize that, don't you? *Brigid: Remember Iris? How is if you two broke up again? *Patrick: I've told you before, Mom. We didn't have a future together. *Patrick: Why can't you just accept that Emily's the one for me? *Brigid: Of course I can, dear! *Brigid: I just hope fate can as well... *Brigid enters the apartment. Afterward *Patrick: So, Mom. Emily and I have decided to hold our reception here. *Emily: The change in wedding date made it impossible to book any other venue. *Brigid: But... but... the evil spirit! *Patrick: There never was a spirit, it was just Snuggy who had fallen into the sewer. *Brigid: Well... I suppose. *Francois enters the apartment, with Snuggy. *Francois: Snuggy! What have you done? Leave that poor bird alone! *"CAW!!" *"CA-CAW!!!!!" *Brigid: Lady Mary! A crow! The worst of all omens! *Brigid: AAAUGH! Get it off! *The crow flew away. *Brigid: I will never set foot in this town ever again! Day 2 *Patrick: Emily... these 'incidents', they're just a coincidence! *Emily: ONE! One incident is a coincidence! I'm telling you, our wedding is cursed! *Patrick: You're not talking about Snuggy, now are you? *Patrick: It's just normal cat behavior, bringing a bird inside! *Patrick: Emily, sweetheart, please. If there's one thing I'm sure of, it's that you and I were meant to be together... *Patrick: We can figure this out. But only if we stick together, okay? *Emily and Patrick gave a hug. *Emily: You're right, Patrick, I'm sorry. *Emily and Patrick go outside. *Emily: Oh, no! Not those pigeons again! *Emily: I'd better clean those windows, I want everything to be spotless for the reception. *Emily: Patrick, could you clean the upstairs windows later today? *Patrick: Sure, no problem. *Francois enters the place. *Francois: Emily, my butterfly suit finally arrived today! *Francois wears the butterfly suit. *Francois: What do you think, isn't it pretty? *Francois is now the entertainer. During the day *Emily has to clean the windows. Afterward *Patrick uses the latter to clean windows. *Emily's cleaning the window. *Evelyn: Spring cleaning? *Emily: Hi, Mom. No, I just want everything spotless for our reception! *Brigid: Hmph. *Brigid: Looks like you've missed a spot here. *Emily continues cleaning. *Evelyn: Emily, watch out! *The bucket fell into Emily. Splat! *Brigid: Lady Mary! Another bad omen! *Evelyn and Emily enter the wedding shop. *Evelyn: So where's this dress you wanted to show me so badly? *Emily: I'm not sure... I thought it was around here somewhere? *In the wedding shop, Emily’s dress she chosen depending on player, was disappeared. *"Hello, Emily. Ready to try on some more dresses? *Emily: I was looking for the dress I chose the last time. *"Oh! I'm terribly sorry... but someone bought it already. *Emily and Evelyn are so worried! *Emily falls down and cries. *Emily: Brigid is right... *Emily: Our wedding is DOOMED! Challenge 3 - Philippe Durand: Big Restaurant, One Item *Emily can only carry one item at a time. Episode 4: The Legend of Lady Mary Day 1 *Evelyn: Come now, Emily. You just had a little bit of bad luck. *Emily: Bad luck?! My perfect wedding dress, gone... This whole wedding is cursed! *Evelyn: What are you doing there, Francois? *Francois: Scratching off lottery tickets. I figure with all the bad luck that's gone on around here, we're due. *Evelyn: Oh, come now, Francois. Don't tell me YOU believe in all this superstitious nonsense now, too. *Francois: Oh, my gosh!! I just won $5,000! *Francois jumped "yay"! Afterward *Emily sat at a table and cries. *Edward enters the place. *Evelyn: Oh, no! She's cracked from the stress of the wedding! *Edward: Er... Emily, sweetheart. How about a nice nap while we close up for you? *Emily: It's no use... our wedding is doomed. We should just cancel it. *Evelyn: Er... yes, dear... but... Edward, don't just stand there, do something! *Edward: Er... ah... *Francois: Excuse me, folks. I think this is 'Maid of Honor' territory. *Francois carries Emily into her apartment. *Evelyn: I think it's time I had a little 'talk' with Brigid Duffy! Day 2 *Brigid: There's nothing for it, really. It's fate... just like Lady Mary. *Evelyn: What's Lady Mary have to do with things? *Brigid: Come now, Evelyn, you're from the same part of Ireland that I am, you remember the story... *Evelyn: ...Lady Mary, who fell in love with a commoner against her father's wishes. *Evelyn: But their love for each other was too strong, so they decided to run off together. *Brigid: And then they fell off a cliff. *Brigid: Dead. *Emily goes outside. *Evelyn: Yes, but, the legend tells that if a couple drops a penny down Lady Mary's well... *Evelyn: ...they will receive the happiness that Lady Mary never got. *Brigid: Rubbish! *Evelyn: Oh, I don't know. I dropped a penny in that well and I've been happily married for almost thirty years. *Emily: THAT'S IT! *Emily: I'm going to drop a coin in Lady Mary's Well! *Brigid: That won't do. You need a special coin, a traditional Irish penny given by a family member. *Evelyn: Oh, how wonderful! I have the perfect penny for you then, the one given to me on my wedding day! *Evelyn: It's somewhere in my old wedding things... I'll bring those boxes for today. *Brigid: Hmmph. *Evelyn: Edward, dear, would you bring over those boxes for us? *Edeward: Er... yes? *Edward bring those boxes. During the day *Emily has to find the penny by searching those boxes. Afterward *Emily's searching the boxes again. *Brigid: Did you um... did you have any luck in finding the penny, mily? *Emily: As a matter of fact I did... Next stop, Lady Mary's well! *Patrick: Lady Mary's Well? In Ireland? You can't be serious! *Patrick: Spending a small fortune on a trip to throw a penny in a well? *Emily: Patrick with everything that has been happening lately... *Emily: ...this is something that I HAVE to do, I need our wedding day to be perfect. *Brigid: When are you going? *Emily: I should still be about to get a reasonable fare that'll get me back to Snuggford just before the wedding. *Brigid: You do realize the penny must be dropped in the well on the last full moon before the wedding, don't you? *Evelyn: Oh no, she's right! You'll never got there in time! Challenge 4 - Betty and Elvis: Large Tables *Emily has put large tables for a lot of customers. Episode 5: Rocky Road to Ireland (July 6th, 2012) Day 1 *Emily: Could you please check again? There must be something you can do. Can I fly standby? *Patrick: Emily, please. Can't we talk this over? *Emily: Can I buy a ticket on installment? *Patrick: Is it because of my mother? Believe me, by the time the wedding gets here- *Emily: It's not just your mother, Patrick... Ever since we announced our engagement everything's gone to heck! *Emily answers the phone. *Emily: Yes! Hello?... Nothing under that price for tomorrow? Sigh... I understand. *Emily hangs up the phone. *Patrick: It's all work out... I promise. *Emily and Patrick go outside. Afterward *Emily sits at a table. Brigid enters the place. *Patrick: We'll figure something out... somehow. *Brigid: Well, Emily. Patrick tells me your trip to Ireland has been cancelled? *Emily: I couldn't book a flight that early without paying a small fortune. *Emily: I guess the trip is off. Day 2 *Emily: Sigh... *Francois enters the place. *Francois: Let's pack your bags, Emily. Your flight to Dublin leaves tonight. *Emily: What? *Francois: I used my lottery winning. You can consider it a wedding gift from your best friend - on ONE condition... *Francois: ...I'm coming with you. *Emily and Francois gave a hug. *Evelyn: That settles it! I haven't been back to Ireland since I dropped a penny in that well. I'm coming too. *Edward: Er... um... ow much did you say those tickets cost, Francois? *Some time later... *Emily: There, that's the last of our suitcases. *Patrick: I've arranged a cab for you to take you to the airport. *Emily gives a hug to Patrick. *Emily: Thanks, Patrick, for everything... *Emily gave a kiss to Patrick. *Looks like a taxi has arrived. During the day *Emily has to carry 6 suitcases into the taxi. Afterward *Evelyn: Okay, gang! Gather up, it's time to get to the airport! *Evelyn: I've made arrangements for our stay at a lovely inn nearly Lady Mary's well. *Evelyn: The place is famous for its weddings, so it should get us in the mood! *Francois jumped "yay"! Everyone is very ecstatic! *Evelyn and Francois are going into the taxi. *Patrick: Emily, are you sure you won't change your mind? I really feel like we need to be together right now. *Emily: I'm sorry, Patrick... I'll be back soon, I promise. *Emily agave a hug to Patrick. Brigid enters the place. *Patrick: C'mon, your ride for the airport leaves soon. *Brigid: Hold on, we have to stop at my condo first! I'll only take a moment. *Patrick: What do you mean, Mom? *Brigid: To collect my things, of course... *Brigid: I'm going with them. *Emily: WHAT? *Brigid goes into the taxi. *Emily gave a kiss to Patrick, again. *Emily leaves to the taxi. *Patrick picks up the penny. *Patrick: Oh no! She forgot the penny! Challenge 5 - Chuck: VIP *Emily has to serve VIP fast enough, 10 times in a row without losing.